Escape
by hollytiger
Summary: HHR takes place in summer between 5th and 6th years. While Harry is left alone at the Dursleys, he comes across a personal ad in the Quibbler. He responds and when he meets his mystery date, it’s the one person he never expected it to be: Hermione. H


Escape

by

Hollytiger

_Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned Harry potter, would I be writing this? Didn't think so. I'd be starting Book Seven baby!_

_Summary: H/HR takes place in summer between 5th and 6th years. While Harry is left alone at the Dursleys, he comes across a personal ad in the Quibbler. He responds and when he meets his mystery date, it's the one person he never expected it to be: Hermione. Hint of RL/NT at end._

_July 31st, 1996_

Harry Potter was now officially sixteen. The Dursleys were away visiting Aunt Marge, so Harry was left to fend for himself. He was getting sick of the way they left him, because they had locked and boarded up all his belongings in the cupboard except for some clothes and a few school supplies and Hedwig. His wand was amongst the items locked away.

Harry grabbed his quill from Hermione as a birthday present and some parchment and wrote a note to Lupin.

_Moony,_

_Muggles are gone on vacation. Have left me here alone. Belongings are locked and boarded up. Need to leave NOW._

_Prongs Jr._

He grinned as he signed the nickname Lupin gave him to sign in case any of his mail was to be intercepted by Voldemort's followers. He sent the note off with Hedwig and began to read the Quibbler. He worked on the crossword and when he was done, read the classifieds. He came across a personal ad, written in very familiar handwriting.

_"If you like Pinã Coladas_

_And getting caught in the rain_

_If you're not into yoga_

_If you have half a brain_

_If you'd like making love at midnight_

_In the dunes on the Cape_

_Then I'm the love that you've looked for_

_Write to me and escape."_

Harry raised an eyebrow. He had a Pinã Colada the other night after raiding Vernon's liquor stash, making himself a drink. He really like the taste of it. And Rain was very relaxing a soothing to him. if he got caught in it, he just stand there. As for the making love part, well, he was hoping to find that special person someday. He decided to take a chance and submitted a reply.

_"Yes I like Pinã Coladas  
__And getting caught in the rain  
__I'm__ not much into health food  
__I am into champagne  
__Meet you tomorrow at noon  
__I'll__ be ready to see you  
__At the Leaky Cauldron in London,  
__Where we'll plan our escape."_

He turned in and when he woke up, he heard the doorbell ring. he raced downstairs and opened the door to see Lupin and Tonks.

"Oh boy, am I glad to see you two! I've tried everything. If I had my wand on me it wouldn't have been a problem!"

"Stand back Harry, I'm going to blast it open," said Remus.

_"BOMBARDA!"_

The door flew open, sending pieces of wood everywhere. Harry grabbed his belongings from inside.

"I still have stuff upstairs let me go get it." He ran up and grabbed the rest of his stuff and came back down.

"Right then, Harry, let's floo to the Leaky Cauldron," said Lupin. They used the Dursley's fireplace and arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, and were greeted by the Weasleys.

"Harry, good to see you!" said Molly Weasley as she hugged him.

"Good to see you Mrs. Weasley."

He hugged Ginny and Ron, who was now at a towering 6 foot.

"We were just about to go and see Fred and George's Joke shop, want to come?"

"Nah, I'm kinda tired, and I'm meeting with a friend of mine soon. I just want to freshen up."

"You go ahead and do that Harry," said Molly. "We'll see you later."

Harry took his things upstairs and freshened up. Then he headed down and ordered two virgin Pinã Coladas and sat at a table. The door from the street opened and in walked someone he never expected.

"Hermione?" whispered Harry as he stood up.

"Harry?" she replied, her eyes tearing up. "YOU wrote the reply?'

"You wrote that ad, I knew I recognized the writing. I feel stupid!" said Harry. He held her close and kissed her head.

"I never knew," said Hermione. "I never knew."

"I love you Hermione, and it dawned on me after you were hurt in the Ministry," he whispered. "I thought I had lost you."

"You will never lose me, Harry. I love you too. I have ever since third year when we traveled back in time to save Sirius."

He pulled her close for a hug and then leaned down and kissed her long and hard.

"Say, let's go upstairs for a bit? You can put your stuff in with Ginny's and we can just lay in bed for a bit. I'm kinda tired."

"Me too, let's go."

As they walked up hand in hand, Ron and Ginny had just walked back in the building. They goggled at the site of the two breaking apart from their kiss, and Ginny giggled.

"It's about bloody time!' she said.

"Hell yes, I've had a bet with Dean and Seamus on this for a year!"

"My dear Remus," said Tonks, "you owe me 5 galleons. Pay up bucko."

"How about a kiss instead?" he asked sheepishly.

"Deal," and she leaned up to kiss him.

Ron grabbed the half empty Pinã Colada sitting on the table and raised it high.

"Here's to the future Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he said softly and downed the glass. _Some things never change…_ he thought. _And to think, they planned their escape to my room, how convenient for me…_

_The End…for now_


End file.
